Kentirlot
Kentirlots are small horse-like creatures native to Karnas. On Karnas, they make their home on the island continent of Incognitus, and were disovered with the continent later in Sauren history, a few centuries before they achieved spaceflight. Biology Kentirlots are equine creatures infused with the powers of the Homeforce, a mystical energy which permeates Karnas, and all worlds settled by Karnasaurs. They are reptilian, much like the majority of Karnas' biosphere, and have an omnivorous diet, prefering nearby fruits and herbs to huntingsmall game. As a strange note, there are three known subspecies of Kentirlot: Land Kentirlots, Horned Kentirlots, and Winged Kentirlots. Horned Kentirlots are thought to be able to harness their affinity to the Homeforce through their horns, but this has yet to be proven. In addition, there have been legends and rumours about a hybrid Kentirlot subspecies, near extinction, but with incredible lifespans; These Regia Kentirlots are thought to be capable of incredible feats, but none have ever been recorded. Economy Kentirlots are often raised as pets by Karnasaurs in Incognitus, but with their own ability to fly, Karnasaurs have never turned to the Kentirlot as a method of travel, espeically with the advent of Nighthawk riding. Kentirlot in culture Some pagan cults actually worship these creatures as divine beings. It is generally believed that if the Kentirlots are worshipped enough, upon death, the worshipper will be reincarnated as a Kentirlot. Often this religion is not taken seriously by non-followers and is not even acknowledged as an official religion by the KMF. However, what got the attention of the media was a series of children's tales involving the adventures of a group of talking Kentirlots. Even more strangely, despite the stories being targetted to young Sauren hatchlings, a massive following of mature Karnasaurs has developed, known as 'friendirlots'. Friendirlots claim the series is deeper and better than a simple hatchling's series, and range from being as open about their interest as to attend conventions, to keeping so secret that no one even knows they enjoy the show. Controversey Some activist however protest that Kentirlots are nothing remarkable and are not worth worshipping. However, as Karnasaurs, they cannot culturally raise arms against another idea unless it is harmful to others, due to Sauren focus on diversity. A more controversial issue is the series itself, 'My Little Kentirlot'. A massive scale has formed, with extremes being those who would openly attack friendirlots verbally to those who would do the same to anti-friendirlots. More common, though, are those who aren't passionate enough to execute any action against the other side. Most government officials have assumed neutral positions on the subject, though a few support friendirlots personally. When the issue became an imperial matter, Emperor Clar Kahn decided that the show was a part of Sauren culture, and no one had any right to try to take that away from those who watch it. Despite the royal decision, many Karnasaurs are still against friendirlothood. Category:Creatures Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Creatures native to Karnas